


【授翻】蝴蝶/Butterflies

by Clover_cherik



Series: ironstrange week 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Butterflies, Fluff, Getting Together, IronStrange Week, IronStrange week day two, M/M, Magical Diseases, except this one’s harmless, oblivious idiots, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 当斯蒂芬的指尖开始无意之间飞散出蝴蝶，他开始有点着急了。





	【授翻】蝴蝶/Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Butterflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857434) by [Thunderfire69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69). 



> ironstrange week 2019- DAY2 Butterflies

“又跑出来到这里了，斯特兰奇?"”托尼的声音让法师吓了一跳，从院子外头转过身来，朝向矮些的男人。 他们俩站在阳台上，从此处能够俯瞰院子附近唯一的花园；斯蒂芬发觉自己经常会来这里，这个平静的地方让他感觉有些像卡玛泰姬，更多让他想起圣所。  
“这里让人平静，安宁。”斯蒂芬回答道，看上去有点一丝丝内疚。 “有时候待在里面要接收的东西有点太多了。”  
“复仇者都挺难对付的。”托尼表示赞同，向前几步靠在阳台的栏杆上，双手托腮。  
“他们其中某个比剩余的加起来都还要难对付。”斯蒂芬斜飞了一眼托尼说道。这位天才本人看起来很生气，正要反驳的时候，一只蓝色的小蝴蝶从斯蒂芬的手里飞了出来，扑到了托尼的肩膀上。  
“什么……？”托尼望向斯蒂芬，希望得到一个解释，但法师只是盯着那只蝴蝶看。  
“我一个咒语都没施啊。”斯蒂芬低声嗫嚅。托尼惊惶地看了他一眼。  
“没出什么事吧？ 你是中了什么咒语还是怎么的？”  
“我每天都会检查自己有没有什么被诅咒，”斯蒂芬答道，看起来很不安。“我想如果有一个咒语施放在我身上的话我应该会知道的……无论如何，我会让王也给我检查下的。”  
“那主意不错，”托尼赞同，“你最好快点去检查一下，以防……”  
他的话被第二只从斯蒂芬的指尖飞出的蝴蝶打断了，这回是绿色的，飞到紧挨着托尼肩膀上的蓝色蝴蝶边安顿了下来。  
“……在这种情况再次出现之前。”托尼结束了这句已经失去意义的句子。斯蒂芬忧虑地注视着这只蝴蝶。  
“我现在就去找王，”他说道，托尼犹豫了一下，点点头。在打开通往圣所的传送门之前，斯蒂芬最后瞥了一眼托尼肩膀上的蝴蝶，然后挥手向托尼告别。  
“等一下！”  
听到托尼的声音斯蒂芬转过身来。 "怎么了，斯塔克?"  
“这些……”托尼指了指肩膀上的两只蝴蝶。 “它们不会伤害我的，对吧?”  
斯蒂芬研究一会儿。“我觉得不会的。”他在关闭传送门之前回答道，可以发誓听到了讽刺的声音传来——“真……棒。”是托尼嘴里吐出来的。传送门一完全关闭斯蒂芬就去找了王，没花那么多时间就找到了——鉴于这另一位法师正同往常一样在碧昂丝的音乐里激情澎湃呢。  
“王！”斯蒂芬冲着音乐大喊，谢天谢地对方立刻听出了他的声音，把音乐关掉了。斯蒂芬已经数不清有多少次自己不得不一遍又一遍地喊王的名字长达十分钟，然后直到另一个法师终于听到了为止。  
“斯蒂芬，你今天有打断我的充分理由吗？”王听起来很生气，但斯蒂芬知道不过是因为他不得不暂停碧昂斯罢了。  
“我出了点问题了。我不知道这是否会有危险。”  
“什么问题？”王转身朝着斯蒂芬抱怨。“你被更强大的巫师诅咒了吗？”  
就在此时又有只蝴蝶从斯蒂芬的手上射了出来，这回是红色的，它在房间里飞舞了足足一分钟才找到了一扇微微开了一点的窗户，随即飞了出去。斯蒂芬指了指它消失的方向。  
“那个就是问题。”他说。王突然大笑起来，斯蒂芬只能瞪着他。  
“什么？”片刻之后斯蒂芬问道。  
“你没什么问题，斯蒂芬。”王看了一分钟，然后笑道。  
“那么，为什么蝴蝶总是神奇地从我的手上跑出来呢？”斯蒂芬问道，听起来有些恼怒了。  
“这是件很多法师都遇到过的事情……”王慢吞吞地走了哈开去，在身边的一堆书里搜索着然后抽出了一本，“啊，在这儿呢。”  
王把它打开，翻到中间某页，然后翻到前面一页。  
斯蒂芬俯身看了看，不耐地瞥了王一眼。  
有时候，当一个法师绝望地爱上另一个人却未曾透露的时候，蝴蝶就会不时从他手上飞出来。这些蝴蝶会在这个法师想要的那个人周围盘旋。如果法师不能在蝴蝶出现的一周内承认他们的爱，那只蝴蝶就会死掉。不过，这对法师并无害处——  
斯蒂芬抬头看着王，再也不想念下去了。  
他忽略掉又一只从指尖喷出的金色蝴蝶。“所以这一切都是因为……”  
“你在暗恋一个人，是的，”王替他说完了。“我敢打赌是托尼·斯塔克。”  
“我有那么明显吗？“斯蒂芬问道，听起来很受伤。  
“对别人都没有的，除了他以外的那种？没错。”王转过身去继续听他的音乐，然后瞟了斯蒂芬斜一眼。“你还在这儿干吗？你都知道你的答案了。”  
斯蒂芬闻言优雅地白了王一眼，而另一位法师只是笑了笑，然后又开始放他的音乐。斯蒂芬知道王算是言尽于此了；于是他打开了通往基地的传送门。  
他走了过去，发现托尼还在阳台上，两只刚才才从斯蒂芬的手中飞出去的蝴蝶现在就在托尼肩膀上，跟之前两只一起。接着，对方就发现了他，斯蒂芬注意到他脸上仍然忧虑重重。  
“你弄清楚这些是怎么回事了吗？”托尼问道，指着肩膀上的四只蝴蝶示意，但听起来并不像看上去那么担心。此时，第五只蝴蝶，这回是紫色的了，从斯蒂芬的掌心迸出，落在了托尼肩上的一众蝴蝶旁边。  
“是的，”斯蒂芬说着，凝视着地面。“这没什么害处——事实上，王说这在法师之中很常见。”  
“好吧，那么说……”托尼悠悠说着，一个难以言喻的微妙问题在他们之间悬而不决。斯蒂芬呼了口气，知道他再也藏不住了，于是抬起头来，迎向托尼的目光。  
“当一个法师……爱上了某人，而又没告诉对方的时候。”斯蒂芬开口道，还没准备好说因为托尼。  
“那他们为什么要在这里飞来飞去呢……等等。”托尼的脸上浮现出恍然大悟的表情。  
斯蒂芬低头望向地面，不敢再看他的眼睛。  
“它们会绕着你爱上的人飞，是吗？”托尼静静地问，斯蒂芬只是点点头，仍然盯着地面。  
“是。”法师平静地说，再也说不出话来了。但他也不必说话；托尼伸出手来握住了他的手，斯蒂芬吓了一跳。就在几秒钟后，托尼把将嘴唇贴在了斯蒂芬的嘴唇上，斯蒂芬的脑海里有什么被激活因为苍天啊大地啊托尼在吻他！  
这个认识一击中斯蒂芬他便吻了回去，将所有的爱意和思绪、已经被他隐藏了很久的（据王的说法或者应该说是隐藏得不太好的）感情都倾注在了这个吻里。这个吻慵懒而温柔，正是斯蒂芬梦寐以求的一切。最终这个吻告一段落，然而托尼仍未松开斯蒂芬的手。  
“我也爱你，你这个笨嘴笨舌笨巫师。”托尼轻轻地说。斯蒂芬瞳孔微张，然后将男人又拉进了一个吻。  
“那么，为什么——”斯蒂芬停了停，因为又冒出了一只蝴蝶，黄色的，飞舞着，“这个还在继续啊？”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：这篇设定可能我会写个更完整的au出来？


End file.
